


Oral Fixation - Revised Edition by Tobywolf13

by legendarytobes



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things about Kryptonian sexual maturity that Clark never knew and Chloe's happy to help him with. Alien!Clark kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation - Revised Edition by Tobywolf13

Oral Fixation - Revised Edition

Age Consent Required  
[This story may contain graphic violence, sex, and strong language.](http://two-of-us.svtometropolis.com/viewstory.php?sid=1262&ageconsent=ok&warning=4)  



End file.
